Pink
by Ella Anders
Summary: Ever since Krystal and Helia have reconnected their friendship a certain fairy of nature has started to worry that Helia is no longer attracted to her, prompting Flora to decide it is time for a change. After all pink heads get the romance, right?


_**Pink**_

**Summary: Ever since Krystal and Heila have reconnected their friendship a certain fairy of nature has started to worry that Helia is no longer attracted to her, prompting Flora to decide it is time for a change. After all pink heads get the romance, right?**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I -the author- do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: Been sitting on this one for a while now and finally got around to it, do not ask me where this came from because I have no clue.**

* * *

_I._

Flora was in a rut. As strange as it was for such an important and powerful fairy who has in the middle of a dangerous mission alongside her best friends to save the entire Magical Dimension. She had to admit, like her friends, the mission had put quite a great amount of stress and pressure on her. Then again when didn't a mission of this scale do so?

Unlike all the times before another aspect of Flora's life was off, her love-life. Ever since Princess Krystal re-united with Helia -and he so nicely called Flora his "friend"- Flora had sensed issues within their relationship. The more time Helia seemed to spend with Krystal, the more he talked about "the good old days" and imputed "well according to Krystal" in their conversations, the atypically clam Flora began to feel on edge. Was he replacing her?

That scary thought dangled in the back of her mind, they had been together for nearly five years, during which they only had very small manageable problems. Heck, her mother had kidded with her when the two were going to settle down and start a family of their own. But now Flora was feeling un-sure, she supposed she should talk to Bloom, Stella or even Musa for advice, each of them had gotten more than their share of drama.

_What if he no longer finds me exciting or attractive? _Flora though as she sat by the large bay window overlooking the court yard only to see she-who-should-not-be-named flirtingly batting her eye lashes at Heila as he showed her his sketch book. Even though Flora couldn't make out what they were saying her imagination began to run wild, full of cynical thoughts of what they could be saying and more so what they could be saying about her! In her mind she thought about what they were saying, _could Heila really leave me for her?_ She gulped, fearful at the thought. _Maybe I'm not exciting enough for him, maybe it's time for a change…_

With that she strolled into the shared bathroom, closed the door, reached under a stack of towels for a small box of pink hair dye. Her eyes scanned over the directions, it all seemed simple enough. With a smile and nod, Flora decided she was going to do it.

_II._

Less than a half-hour latter Flora's dye-job was complete. Her once brown mane was now nearly the same shade of pink as her underwater Sirenix hair. After pulling it back into a high ponytail, Flora disposed of the kit and headed out to the count yard, both hopeful and excited to see Helia's reaction to the new and improved Flora. As the fairy of nature made her way outside, teachers and students stopped and stared, completely awestruck.

"Flora?" Inquired Musa as her and Roxy sprinted towards their friend, "What happened to you?"

"I decided I wanted a change so I dyed my hair, what do you think?"

Musa made a face, not sure how to tell her friend what she really thought. Lucky for her Roxy was willing to shove her foot in her mouth for her, "You look like Krystal." The animal fairy stated bluntly.

"No I don't." Flora shock her head, "It is similar to my Sirenix color change."

"Flora why do I have a feeling this change wasn't done for you but rather Heila? I know you two have had some minor issues lately, but changing yourself isn't the thing to do. If it was I would have changed years ago for Riven."

"Musa I did this for myself, really." Musa knew better than to believe that after all the years she had known Flora, even newbie Roxy could tell Flora wasn't telling the truth. "I really have to go girls, see you later."

After Flora was out of ear-shot Musa grinned, "I wonder if Heila has a thing for pink-heads like Sky does?"

Roxy shrugged, "Guess we are about to find out."

"I would say let's go find Tecna, but he might hit on her too." Musa turned to face Roxy, "Maybe you should sit this one out too. Don't want a repeat of what happened between Tecna and Sky last summer…"

_III._

"Helia!" Called Flora as she at long last located her boyfriend.

Upon hearing her voice, Helia closed his sketch book and turned to face Flora. His happiness turned to surprise as he seen his girlfriends' transformation. "What do you think?" She asked, but he hadn't heard her.

_Four pink heads…._


End file.
